


【庆龙】《眠于十字之中》

by beitingming



Category: w-inds. (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beitingming/pseuds/beitingming
Relationships: 庆龙





	【庆龙】《眠于十字之中》

眠於十字之中

by:ivan

——（上）——

離開東京已經快半個月了。

‘5年來最長的休假’，看著手機屏幕上逐秒遞增的計時器，龍一不禁嘆了口氣。

結束上一張單曲的所有活動後，慶太就開始了他的個人SOLO，而無事可做的龍一和涼平則做為放長假回到了札幌。

“你一個人錄音寂寞嗎？”記得最後這麼問著他。

那時是玩笑著的語氣，玩笑著——不然還能怎樣？

手機上的時候已經是10月17日21：50了，龍一伸了個懶腰。

明天，就是慶太SOLO單曲發表的日子了吧。

看著那白色的手機，這麼多天都沒有接過慶太的一個電話，看來他真的很忙。

突然想起以前3個人在東京剛剛分開住的那會兒，每天晚上睡覺前打電話打到睡著，然後半夜醒來時看著自己的手機沒掛而傳來的只有‘嘟嘟嘟’的聲音。都忘記了那時到底在說些什麼，只是不著邊際地漫談著，想起好笑，那時明明每天白天幾乎都在一起，之後卻也有那麼多話可說。

這麼想著的時候，再次拿起手機查閲起通話記錄。

沒有[未接電話]。

龍一嘲笑著自己，將手機放回茶几上。

有點冷了，雖然多穿了件外衣，但手指觸碰著茶几玻璃的時候，還是感覺到冷流的襲入。

十月的札幌開始了寒冷的季節，這裡很多東西彷彿大多時間都在沉睡，就像在札幌的這個家，一切彷彿還和第一次離開時相仿。

那些父親收藏了幾十年的beatles唱片，以及一些時下歌手們的CD，都擺放在客廳裡的碟架上，旁邊是姐姐新買的台式CD機，說龍一回來了當然要準備一個禮物，於是這個CD機就在父親那‘要買就買唱片機’的抗議聲中被抬進了家裡。

而這其中也有龍一自己錄製的CD，只有單一的吉他伴奏的歌曲，唱歌的是自己。

這張CD是他姐姐上次去東京看望他的時候送給她的，除了最後一首之外，其他的都是搖滾風。而那唯一抒情的一首，也是唯一有著鋼琴合音的歌曲。

龍一將CD放進機子裡，轉動了起來。

溫柔的鋼琴聲。

絶對不是出自什麼業餘人物之手，而是為他們寫了幾年詞曲的葉山拓亮先生。

去找葉山先生幫忙修改自己新寫的曲子的時候，他笑著說：‘龍一啊，要是只有吉他的話，這個曲子也太孤單了。’

‘我就只有一把吉他啊，又不像葉山先生您什麼都能’龍一說道。

這個世界上就有有些是天才，龍一一直這麼覺得。對於眼前這個只比自己大11歲的人，他實在不明白是什麼使得他能寫出那麼深刻的歌詞，與自由周旋於各種風格的曲調。

他是那種安靜地在一旁彈琴的人，就像現在。

這種安靜使得龍一時常會神遊於音樂之外，他會由欣賞著樂曲逐漸變成欣賞著演奏者，他坐在旁邊的椅子上看著葉山演奏著的時候的手指，長長的直直的十指，與自己截然不同的手指。

看一個人的手就可以看出一個人是幹什麼的，這樣演奏著的葉山往往也會讓他想起另一個也是在這個角度欣賞過的人——橘慶太。

“慶太啊……”

靠上了沙發，龍一眯起了眼睛。

CD機裡鋼琴和吉他交合的前奏剛過，是自己的聲音。

‘為什麼不自己來唱自己所寫的歌曲？’當葉山演奏完畢的時候，龍一問道。

聽龍一這麼問，葉山先是愣了愣，繼而笑了起來。

感覺自己可能問了個幼稚的問題，龍一縮了縮腦袋‘不好意思……’

‘沒什麼，只是我覺得我的聲音沒什麼特點’葉山笑著說‘這個問題，好比這樣……’

他指著鋼琴的鍵盤上DO那個音，對龍一說‘你按按。’

龍一疑惑地按下了葉山所指的那個鍵位，一陣柔美的聲音。

‘再按按這個’葉山指向DO音鄰近的黑鍵。

陽光在黑鍵上泛著光芒，可以看見被反射著的自己的影像，龍一向黑鍵按去。

一種不安定的聲音，彷彿無法結束的感覺。

輪到龍一愣了，他不明白葉山這個比喻的意思。

‘黑鍵本身來說，是無法滿足聽者的半吊調子’葉山再次按下黑鍵‘如果沒有白鍵，它連自己的名字都不會有。’

‘當然要是沒有這種黑白鍵的對比的話，而是一開始就只有這一種音的話，那他就不在是附屬之物了，而是作為可以盈滿整個世界的音訴諸於聽者的聽覺。’葉山交替著按著鍵盤上的黑白兩鍵‘當然對於有分辨能力的人來說，黑鍵就是黑鍵。’

葉山微笑著看著眼前這個他一直視為孩子的少年，少年的雙眸則已游離於眼前那鍵盤之外。

‘可是，沒有黑鍵的話，白鍵的明朗就沒有了沒有深度的單調，為白鍵帶來陽光或者陰鬱的都是這個附屬之物的黑鍵。’

“黑鍵與白鍵……”

CD機裡傳來的已經是另外一首曲子，溫柔的鋼琴變成了張狂的吉他聲。

他一直無法忘記這個比喻，值得去想像的東西太多，多得不知道是自己多心，還是葉山先生這個比喻就明說了這些東西。

葉山說給他聽，也是說給自己聽。

無論理由如何，黑鍵終究只是附屬，單調的白鍵之音與不安定的黑鍵之音，要是他們成曲的話，最終還是會選擇聆聽白鍵的吧。

好複雜。

夜越深也越冷，龍一決定還是先回房間休息去吧，在暖氣裡躲進被子，其實生活就是這麼簡單的事情。

拿起茶几上的手機，這時，才看到居然有一條未接短信。

[不要睡著，我馬上就來]

發件人：KEITA

“……”

突入其來的留言讓龍一嚇了一跳，他看了一眼時間，是十分鐘前。那時正在聽著CD，全然沒有想到短信這個時間來。

沒想到這個時候有他的短信，更加沒有想到會是這樣的內容。

他想幹什麼？

來？來哪裡？他不知道我在札幌嗎？

龍一開始不安了起來，是因為緊張的不安，他完全不理解這個發自慶太的手機的短信想表明的是什麼。

馬上？！

他瞪大了眼睛張望著四周，心臟像是要從嗓子眼裡跳了出來，慶太！你又在折磨我嗎？！

一陣燈光映過玻璃，門外響起了汽車剎車聲。

不會吧？！

他跑到窗邊，外面很冷，內外的溫差使得玻璃有了一層淡淡的水氣，透過模糊的水氣模糊的光……他看到那個男人從車裡走出。

橘慶太……

龍一睜大了眼睛，不敢相信地注視著外面這個男人，而那個男子，則用著他那標誌性的四方嘴，對著窗內的龍一傻笑著。

像個傻瓜。

玻璃上留下龍一的手印，化成水滴的氣體沿著手型的輪廓彙集於垂直的一點，進而匯成水滴滴落下來。

“傻瓜！”

2006.10.22 to be continued

眠於十字之中

by:ivan

——（中）——

“傻瓜！你明天是要發新碟了嗎？！怎麼現在還跑來這裡？！”

看著眼前這個進了自己房間後像剝捲心菜一樣剝下沉重繁多保暖措施的慶太，龍一還真不知道應該是什麼表情。

“好冷好冷”不顧龍一的質問慶太只顧著調高房間裡暖氣的溫度“外面冷死了。”

“出機場的時候就該冷死你！”龍一拍了過去“你還真瘋了！”

“瘋了瘋了，累瘋了~~”脫下外套的慶太放鬆全身似的整個人坐進了龍一房間的大沙發裡，呼吸還有點急促，一路匆忙趕來使得他的臉紅紅的。

好氣地看著眼前這個比自己高出快一個頭，卻總像是小孩子的男人，龍一將木椅從書桌旁拖出坐在了慶太面前，咯咯笑著看著他摸著胸口換氣的樣子。

“好好好，知道您累著了，吃了晚飯嗎？”半個月沒有這樣面對面，在檯燈偏暗的燈光下他覺得這個男人是真的累著了，明顯消瘦了好多，就算是之前跑遍全國的LIVE也沒有把他累成這個樣子。

“飛機上吃了些。”

“我說……”龍一看了看他，又低頭道“明天不是要發碟了麼？”

“恩。”

“那你……還來這裡幹嗎？”抬起眼睛，龍一直視著眼前這個顯得有點懶散的男人。

早就知道他會這麼問，慶太依舊無所謂地伸伸懶腰，又將頭靠上沙發軟軟的扶手的位置，現在整個人是變成半睡在沙發上了，像是覺得這樣終於找到舒服的角度了，慶太笑著說“想你了唄！”

“少來！”坐在椅子上的龍一位置可比躺著的慶太要高，他伸出一隻腿向慶太那踢去，在慶太面前晃了幾晃就被慶太嬉笑著拍了拍腳丫子給彈回拖鞋裡了，然後這時龍一另一隻腳就又開始晃著。

龍一也哈哈地笑著，惡作劇很久沒做了，更何況是在自己的地盤裡。

“得了得了~~~”慶太也成了四方嘴，他衝著龍一笑道“換一個好麼~~”

“換什麼~~”龍一的小虎牙更加囂張了。

“過來”慶抿起了四方嘴，一隻手撐著身子一隻手招著龍一“告訴你……”

“哦……？”

龍一才剛向慶太那邊靠去，就猛地想一陣重力給拉了過去，下半身不著力的身體在慣性下順勢整個就向前倒，驚訝中還沒喊出來眼睜睜地就看到自己的嘴被重重地封死。

“嗚……”

龍一睜大著眼睛看著眼前這個之前還嬉皮笑臉現在卻瘋狂掠奪著自己唇舌的男人，整個人就是被他拉到沙發邊，他想掙開慶太那強勢的擁抱，但無論手怎麼用力都只是在半空中瞎晃，曾幾何時對方的臂力居然超過了從小練習舞蹈的自己。

“龍一……”

立著上半身的側身並不是合適的姿勢，將力量用在了手臂上的慶太已無法穩住自己的身體，在龍一不時的掙扎下慶太整個漸滑下了那碩大的沙發，被拖累的龍也跟著他滾到了地板上。

並沒有想像中摔下去的痛感，在落到地板那瞬龍一感覺到有個軟軟的東西在他腦後。

是慶太的手，龍一感到慶太的手托著他，那個男人已經在他身上了。

地毯癢癢地觸著他的脖子，慶太的頭髮也摩擦著他的面頰，躺在地上比被拉在半空中還是舒適點，因為身體負重加大，呼吸也加重的龍一閉上了眼睛，手不由自主地撫上了壓在身上的慶太的腰部。

“龍一……”上面的男人發出了低呤聲，沉沉地“好想你呢……”

男人的唇落到了其他部位，不規則的落在龍一面部的各個地方。

“你都不回東京……我就只能自己來了……”慶太的手緊緊地握住了龍一，十指相扣，另一隻手撫摩著龍一面部那完美的肌膚，髮絲在指間纏繞。

“我看你日子過得蠻不錯的……”龍一呼吸急促著。

“……一點也不好。”

“蠻風光的……”

3月和公司續約的時候就預感到這樣的結果了，那時是對未知的不確定而苦惱，眼睜睜地看著LIVE之後那‘期限’的到來，眼睜睜地在最後一次LIVE上說著‘永遠’，眼睜睜地看著他從在‘身旁’變成了隔著電視屏幕的冰冷。

冰冷，一段時間以來欲哭無淚的衝動湧上了心頭，撫在慶太腰上的手滑落了下來，龍一遮住了雙眼。

“龍一……”慶太抬起頭，看著那孩子從指間流出的淚水。

燈光淡淡地灑在地毯上，被龍一拖過來的木椅早就倒到了一旁。

“龍一……我知道了……不要這樣……”擦拭著抽泣著的龍一，慶太貼著那完美的肌膚低呤著“我愛你……愛你……”

“起來……”

“龍一……”

“起來……你想壓死我麼……”

“龍一……”

“起來……起來……起來啦……！！”

一開始還帶點商量的低聲變成了發狂的喊聲，龍一手上沒有任何動作光是這樣的語氣就讓慶太猛地起身。

“龍一……”

“好玩嗎？好玩嗎？像個小孩子那樣有遊戲可玩的時候就將以前的玩具扔在一邊，然後無事可做的時候就翻出被扔出的東西，夠了！”使勁地推了前方的慶太的胸口，坐在地上的龍一單手撐著自己的身體，與地面接觸的手指緊緊地抓著地毯，泛著白色的壓痕。

“……不是的……”

“不要再這樣了！再繼續下去你遲早也會膩的！”

“……不是的……”

“你會的……”

那天，在葉山先生那裡，彈奏完龍一創作的曲子後，葉山拿出了一本歌譜。

“是什麼？”龍一伸過腦袋望去。

“給你看看。”

龍一接過葉山手裡的歌譜，小心地打開來看著。

“……新歌？”

“是的。”搓了搓手，葉山微笑著指著歌本“Tourbillon的新歌，《HEAVEN》。”

“自從你和河村隆一組樂隊去後，就不怎麼幫我們寫歌了。”坐著椅子上仔細看著歌譜，龍一嘟著嘴道。

“是和你們的風格有關吧？”

“我們那是什麼風格？”

沉默著，葉山知道龍一所在意的是什麼。

窗外的光依舊照在黑白兩種鍵上，並沒有特別吝嗇過哪一顏色，葉山抬起右手按下了鍵盤。

[獨自一個人如何能夠存活，哪怕是什麼理由都好，為一場讓心徹底燃燒，令人迷失一切的愛情，輾轉焦躁]

葉山的右手彈奏著《HEAVEN》，沒有了吉他，沒有了鼓，連鋼琴的聲音都簡單到只有單音節。

[在通往天空的，那道階梯的途中，到底打算取得些什麼]

耳邊，是葉山的鋼琴的聲音，眼裡，看著的是鉛筆勾寫出的五線譜與文字。

出道時，是葉山的作品，最佳新人時，是葉山的作品，之後，還是許許多多葉山的作品……那樣的歌曲裡並不是單純的愛與不愛，而是夢想，歌詞裡始終環繞著的是‘最寶貴’的東西，最寶貴，但並單純是愛……

低呤著那並不熟悉的歌曲，幾何時葉山的鋼琴已經跟上他的節奏。

[狹窄的房間裡逐漸增加的寶貝，一旦心不在了不過就是一堆破銅爛鐵，隨便被擺放在一旁的，那些玩具，以前也曾經被愛過]

腦海中，閃過那天的歌曲，龍一像孩子一樣搖著頭。

“靠不住的……沒有什麼能綁住一個人的……”

龍一把頭埋在沙發裡，背對著慶太。

時鐘滴答地走著，全然沒有因為兩人的沉默而放慢了腳步。

“你真的……不知道自己是怎樣的人……”

慶太的語氣變得嚴肅起來。

“你真的不知道你自己是多麼的可怕，你這麼說，也因為你不知道你自己是怎樣的人……”

空氣中的氣氛異樣起來，龍一背對著慶太的脊背顫抖了一下。

“你知道……你對我下了多麼厲害的咒嗎……”

握住龍一的雙肩，慶太將他整個人翻轉過來面對著自己。

“多麼厲害的咒語……半個月……我要瘋了……”

“半個月……從我們認識開始就從沒有分開過那麼長時間，我忍不住了……”

慶太獨自說著，握著龍一的雙手不自覺地加重了力道。

“好痛……”龍一扭著肩。

“我知道你會生氣，實在是對不起……”無聲的抗議比大喊大叫更讓人後怕，慶太低著頭緊握著龍一。

“生氣什麼，我這半個月開心地很，到處去玩，自在得很。”

“騙人……”

“騙人？”聽到慶太的回答龍一挑了挑眉“橘慶太，有時我真不知道你那想是無底洞的自信是從那裡來的……”

“……”

“你的行程表我一開電視一看雜誌一上網站就一清二楚，而我做了什麼你知道你打聽得到麼……”

“……”

“反正你連電話都沒有時間打一個我可是徹底放鬆了你又知道我和什麼人在一起麼？”

“……”

“橘慶太”龍一直直地瞪著眼前這個總是自信滿滿的男人，笑了起來，笑著搖著頭的龍一的眼神也突然變成了嫵媚，挑逗似的對著眼前的慶太“就算我在這裡為誰寬衣解帶……你也不知道啊……”

吐出一絲氣，慶太閉上眼“我知道啊……”

“你知道什麼……”

“總要有個人像我這樣抱你……”睜開眼睛，慶太看見龍一那深不見底的神情，那是將他無數次溺死其中的優美“……但絶對不會是別人。”

“我說了你總是過度自信……”龍一抬起了下巴，輕笑著。

時鐘依舊在滴答走著，三根指針彙集一體，時間步入了10月18日。

2006.12.10 to be continued.

眠於十字之中

by:ivan

-下-

睜開眼睛的時候，沒有一絲光線透過窗簾，屋子裡還是漆黑一片。

感覺到毛茸茸的東西划著臉頰，慶太把整張臉都貼了上去，像是要吸盡那不可抗拒的味道，他把懷中的男孩抱得更緊了。

一個晚上，背對著自己睡著的龍一的雙手從沒有鬆開，那個孩子的手一直握著慶太從他身後抱入的雙臂。

不知道是這個孩子瘦了，還是已經麻木了，被龍一身體壓著的右手並沒有疼痛的感覺。

可能自己真的是為了能有一個能讓這個孩子安心休憩的雙臂才練肌肉的，慶太心裡笑道，可能這才是潛意識的真實原因？

他很想打開檯燈，仔仔細細地看著那毛茸茸的腦袋，看著那髮絲裡的旋兒，用手指撓撓它們，對著他它們吹氣，要是以前的話，龍一一定會撅著嘴巴回過頭，用他那可愛的聲音嘀咕著。印象中那時的自己也會笑成四方嘴，咯咯咯咯地大笑。

不過現在慶太只是在黑暗中感受這那種感覺，他怕任何的動靜都會打破現在的平和，這一刻和以前一樣擁抱著那個孩子，但他知道，時間不多了。

天亮的時候，就要乘坐第一班飛機回東京，慶太再次望向了窗簾，這樣的時刻讓他忽然想讚美黑暗鞭撻光明。

他想過悄悄地離開，在龍一沒有察覺的時候悄悄消失，但現在龍一的雙手握住了他，雖然並不是很緊，但他卻無法抽身。

無法抽身，他細嚼著這四個字，太多的東西都無法抽身了，而能在他掌控下的又有多少？

甚至，連對龍一都早已脫離了自己的控制，或者說，對龍一的感情早已脫離了自己所能控制了範圍了。

到現在這一步，是‘一個巴掌拍不響’。

“你這個小妖精。”慶太輕輕地說道，輕得像是連嘴巴都沒有張開，他將唇貼在了龍一的頸脖上。

閉上眼睛，這次不是為了睡眠，而是將胸口緊緊地挨上龍一的背脊，透過肌肉，像是要把自己的心跳聲傳遞到龍一心房裡，屏住呼吸的時候連自己都可以感受到在平靜夜色下的熾熱心跳。

這樣的夜色下彷彿世界就只是這個小小的角落，他和他是世界上唯一的人。慶太想起那古老的關於鏡子的傳說：為瞭解救被封在鏡子裡的少年，他的朋友歷經艱難，當最後把那鏡子握在手裡的時候，卻動搖了。

是兩個人一起到鏡子裡，過著沒有人干擾的生活好？還是把他解救出來，然後兩人繼續在現實裡面對著無法實現的願望？

哪一個……才是正確？

‘龍一……告訴我啊……’

‘龍一……’

心裡默唸著，默唸著，可依舊安安靜靜。

下午2點，記者會就開始了，搭乘早上7點半的飛機飛回東京，7點半——沒有多少時間了。

札幌不會等到太陽露出小臉的時候才是清晨，這裡這種時候太陽已經開始迷戀上睡懶覺了，雖然外面還是黑壓壓的一片，但慶太卻到了必須動身的時候。

龍一依舊握著他的雙手，並不是很緊，他明白，他所覺得的緊其實就像小孩子哭著說‘不要攔我不要攔我放手讓我走’但另一隻手卻死死地握著媽媽的衣角。

龍一從沒有對他說過：留下來。這孩子對他所提出的要求，太少太少。

慶太慢慢地抽出手臂，他感覺到龍一的肌膚划過自己雙臂的溫度，那銘刻著這個孩子人生經歷的十指漸漸滑落。當徹底抽身的時候，沒有了之前壓在上面的重量，他突然明白了原來所謂空虛就是這麼簡單。

藝人，其實就是一個人。

慶太慢慢起身，掀開被子，然後再幫龍一把被子壓好，雖然屋裡有暖氣，但還是略顯濕冷。

衣服落在地上，一件又一件。藉著手機的白光做燈源，慶太把龍一的衣服拾起搭到沙發扶手上，剩下那一地自己的衣服就一件一件穿上身。

最後，還是悄悄地走了。慶太拉起最後一件外衣的拉鏈，看著龍一房間木門的把手。

他後悔為什麼以前沒有好好珍惜過在一起的時間。

他後悔為什麼以前反鎖房間的門再從窗戶跳出去然後讓龍一到處好找。

他發現後悔的事情太多太多……原來‘年少無知真’的是很方便的藉口。

龍一……來阻止我吧……不然……

……不然……你會後悔嗎？

“走吧，再不走就晚點了。”

慶太一驚，睜大眼睛轉過身來。

是龍一的聲音。

他能感覺到龍一躺在那裡看著他。

“龍一……”慶太的聲音弱弱地，像是要哭的樣子。

“在我還背對著你的時候走吧，讓我看不見你的離開，很高興你也沒有開燈。”龍一又轉身過去，把被單拉得更上了。

“……”

又是安安靜靜。

“龍一……”慶太轉過身背對著了他“下午兩點記者會……”

“走吧。”

“……恩……再見，不久其實大家還是要回到東京的，不是嗎？”

“是啊。”

“是啊是啊，那何必說得怎麼傷感呢……”

“是你在傷感罷了啦~~~”

“恩……再見……”

“再見。”

再見。慶太關起了龍一房間的門。

走廊裡亮著一盞昏暗的壁燈，藉著燈光慶太摸著樓梯扶手一步一步走了下去。

下午兩點記者會，慶太很想接下去說：我很想你也來啊。

但他沒有說出口。

他想起之前所選的那件演出服的牛仔褲，在褲子口袋那裡有個R字。

他不知道到那時會不會有人發現，這個他特地加上去的符號。

‘永遠在你伸手可及的地方。’

你永遠在我的身邊。

龍一……我並不孤獨……

因為你永遠在我伸手可及的地方……

……你永遠在我心裡……

半夜逃跑的事情好像並沒有被人發現，反正一切都按計劃進行著。化好妝做好頭髮穿好衣服，兩點的記者會如期召開。

一排一排的記者，尖鋭的提問，有點僵硬的微笑。

說著之前預定好的言辭就行了，剩下的就是經濟人的事情，受不了那些刻意攻擊的言語，慶太望向了一邊發佈廳的大門。

‘！’

大門口有個腦袋，小小心心地探出頭來，慶太驚訝地發現，是龍一。

緒方龍一。

他望著他，他看到龍一也發現他了，這孩子嘴角露出了一個小小的微笑。

慶太面前還是那閃光燈與沒有好意的記者，這些人就像一群餓鬼一樣橫在自己的面前——慶太突然想到這個比喻。

門後的龍一是那麼的隱隱約約，時常被餓鬼們擋住視線的慶太真想一拳把他們都打暈掉。

好不容易記者們安靜點了，慶太微笑著望著門外的龍一，這樣的四目相對在只看到慶太一個人的記者眼裡就是：橘慶太微笑著面對SOLO。

龍一笑了，撅起了嘴，然後一張一合，是唇語。

慶太明白他說的意思，這幾個字這個孩子對他說了……很多次。

‘我’‘愛’‘你’。

我愛你……慶太心裡默默念道。

龍一看著他，依舊還是那樣的微笑。

他想到他還從沒有對龍一說過這句話。

他一向認為喜歡的話並不一定要真正說出來。

他一向認為這句話並不是自己應該說的。

但是……心裡……

已經無數遍了。

涼平說過：他都能看出。

可是，不說的話……

龍一依舊看著他微笑，這個孩子笑得就像得到最滿意答案般的漂亮。

慶太突然好想衝出去。

他突然好想衝出去，撥開這些記者們，在他們縱目睽睽下衝出去，然後拉起龍一的手，帶著他離開這裡。

他好想對龍一說那句‘我愛你’，他好想告訴龍一其實自己在很久以前就明白了他那言語中的意義。

但現在他只是坐在那裡。

龍一的腦袋在門後漸漸消失掉。

他明白他還要坐在這裡。

因為這裡是他的舞台。

他這次SOLO擔負著為w-inds.開創另一個發展空間的重擔。

能承擔w-inds.一切的只有他。

現在的風格，只是為了避開J家那近似於全方位對w-inds.的打壓。

或許龍一沒想到當年玩笑著教自己吉他居然會用在這種時候。

這裡是他的舞台，也是龍一的，也是w-inds.的。

從現在起，所有的一切都是為了讓下一年，w-inds.能飛得更高。

褲子口袋上那R，原來，是這麼的刺痛。

2007.1.17 The End


End file.
